As information technology devices continue to evolve and advance, there is a need for increased signaling speed rates for signaling between devices on circuit boards and/or between circuit boards. It has been proposed to satisfy this need with optical signal paths. However, conventional techniques for mounting light pipes on circuit boards tend to disrupt or interfere with traces, power planes, etc. on the circuit boards. Moreover, there is in general a need for improved methods of mounting light pipes on circuit boards.